


纯开车练手

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	纯开车练手

二宫和也在通宵复习完考试后又被几个学长叫去参加聚餐……本来酒量就不好的二宫和也现在头晕目眩的躺在沙发上拼命抑制着想吐的感觉。“我回来啦，nino大丈夫？”相叶雅纪一回来就看见二宫和也趴在沙发上眼睛都不睁开的软软的回答着“你回来了……”

相叶雅纪看着这幅可怜虫模样的nino笑了出来，“都说了让你喝酒前吃解酒药，怎么醉成这样？晚上没有好好吃饭吧？”嘴上嫌弃着手上却赶紧把刚才买的食材带进厨房，顺便接了杯温水送到二宫和也旁边，自己也坐在沙发边上帮他顺着背。

“田中那个家伙……硬是让我和每个人喝了一杯……啊……好想吐……该死的秃头田中……再也不帮他作攻略了……头好晕……”二宫和也抬眼看了看相叶雅纪笑眯眯的脸，继续软软的撒娇。“我想要亲亲……”

“才不要亲你……会被吐尽嘴里……吐过了吗？吐一下会比较好哦？”相叶雅纪有些心疼但是也觉得这样的nino真的很可爱，只展现给自己的负面情绪和依赖感。

“你这个笨蛋……真的很恶心啊……这个回答……”说完撑着胳膊想坐起来，却手臂一软，相叶雅纪赶紧伸手接着于是二宫和也顺势栽进相叶雅纪的怀里。

相叶雅纪看着埋进自己胸前的小脑袋，没有漏掉嘴角得逞的坏笑，二宫和也每次喝多了就会开启幼齿化撒娇模式，这是相叶雅纪最没办法抵抗的技能了，简直有求必应。

怀里的小脑袋笑眯眯的转过来，故意把嘴巴嘟起来等着亲吻，现在的二宫和也看起来可爱极了，相叶雅纪忍着笑蜻蜓点水般在对方的嘴上盖了个章，谁知道小家伙却猛的坐直了“才不是这种！”说完两只手环过脖颈带着相叶雅纪的脑袋向自己靠拢，嘴唇准确无误的贴在一起。

二宫和也伸出舌头卷了一下相叶雅纪的下唇，对方就明白过来，两手搂着自己的腰舌头也同时伸进嘴里，轻轻舔着上颚和舌头，好像还是觉得不够，二宫和也想要的是更加激烈浓密的吻。于是主动把舌头伸进对方的嘴里，狠狠的舔着相叶雅纪的舌头，用舌尖用力刮过上颚，不意外的感觉到对方体温的升高，自己也是，明明是自己主动开始的亲吻现在也是自己开始发出舒服的呻吟。

“嗯……还要……更多……”二宫和也用手轻轻揉捏着相叶雅纪的脖子，对方用轻抚后背作为回报，扶着自己的腰软软的放倒在沙发上，贴心的拿起一个靠枕垫在自己的头下面。二宫和也坏心眼的立起膝盖去蹭相叶雅纪两腿间的地方，“masaki,你硬了”

相叶雅纪现在只想立刻把眼前这个满脸潮红的小恶魔吃掉，嘴巴故意贴着nino红红的小耳朵“喝醉的nino真可爱啊……因为是nino所以才马上就能硬起来的啊……怎么办？做吗？”说完故意挺腰把下身在nino的腿上蹭来蹭去，性器因此硬的更厉害了。本来是想挑逗对方的小恶魔这会因为刚才的直球工口脸上烧的不像话，腿间的小nino撑的裤子发紧。

偏偏这个时候相叶雅纪低头吻上自己的脖子，色情的伸出舌头在喉结上用力舔吻，左手顺着腰向下分开捣乱的双腿，急切的连内裤一起扒下二宫和也的裤子，已经很硬的小nino顶端拉出色情的粘丝，“nino内裤都湿了吧？明明自己也这么硬了，真是H啊……”相叶雅纪笑着说出色情的话，刺激的二宫和也不自觉的挺动着腰，两手故意隔着相叶雅纪的裤子抚摸他的硬挺，听见相叶雅纪加重的呼吸才解开裤他的裤子“masaki……想要……”两人胯部相贴，二宫和也硬的发疼的性器被相叶雅纪来回挺动摩擦的又疼又爽“嗯……masaki……不要蹭了……要射……”

“我也是……nino……”相叶雅纪一只手按在nino的小肚子上，滚烫的手同时摩擦着两人的性器，嘴唇贴上耳朵轻轻啃咬着，一只手滑进衣服里，抚摸着二宫和也因为动情微微颤抖的乳首，二宫和也拔高一声的呻吟出来，“嗯~不要上下……同时摸……要射了……啊……”

二宫和也两眼发白，感觉就要达到高潮的时候，相叶雅纪停了下来，笑眯眯的看着自己“这么快就让nino舒服的话，肯定不会让我做到最后啦！”相叶雅纪站起来，一口气脱光自己的衣服裤子，淘气的用手点了点nino已经流出腺液的硬挺，全裸的跑去卧室，一会又从卧室出来拿着套套，润滑剂和毛巾，仍然硬挺的性器随着跑动时不时打在相叶雅纪紧实的小腹上。二宫和也目睹了全过程，处在不上不下的欲望中看着面前这个笨蛋手忙脚乱的给自己脱衣服，害羞的用手臂挡住自己被欲望熏红的眼睛。“masaki……H……”

终于把二宫和也剥了个精光，醉酒的nino仿佛全身散发着诱人的香气让相叶雅纪呼吸粗重，虽然胳膊挡住了眼睛，绯红的脸颊却暴露了这个小可爱。“只对nino H啦！”说完相叶雅纪恢复到刚才的体位，轻轻扒开二宫和也的双腿，有些羞涩的挣扎了一下就放弃也太可爱了吧……相叶雅纪在心中呼喊：喝醉了的nino就是人间珍宝！

低下头去亲吻嘴唇，慢慢拉下遮挡着的手臂，用仍然硬挺着的性器去蹭有些疲软的小nino，很就恢复了刚才的勃发状态，相叶雅纪拿起润滑剂倒在手上，一手鞠着一手给nino在身下铺上毛巾“有点凉哦，等一下好吗？”

连这种时候都这么温柔，“笨蛋，这种时候……你快点做啊……”二宫和也又一次夹在相叶雅纪的温柔和快感中间，只能吐槽他对待自己的方式温柔过头了啦，从以前开始就是这样，甚至连年少时第一次性爱都不曾有过疼痛的经历，就算相叶雅纪兴奋的发疼也从没有让自己不舒服过，这么想着就有点眼眶发红。

“nino？怎么了？果然还是有点冰的吧？不舒服吗？”只是把润滑剂涂满后穴这个小可爱就红了眼睛，相叶雅纪自责的亲了亲二宫和也的脸颊准备拿纸擦干净，谁知道对方突然抓着自己的手带着自己向后穴伸进一根手指。

“嗯……爱拔桑…喜欢……嗯…最喜欢你……”二宫和也带着呻吟的表白就像兴奋剂一样刺激着相叶雅纪的神经，“粗暴点也可以吗？抱歉我现在可能没什么余裕去做得很温柔了……我也是最喜欢nino了……”说完相叶雅纪的手指往更深处探索，有些粗暴的抠挖着柔软的内壁，“nino的里面好热啊……嗯……我都变得更兴奋了……要放进两根了哦……”

“嗯啊……不要…这种实况…不需要……啊……”二宫和也想吐槽却被体内搅动的手指折磨的有些恍惚，只想沉迷在相叶雅纪的情潮里。

难得看见nino这么纵欲的表情，相叶雅纪忍不住挑逗起来“nino，已经进去三根手指了哦……里面吸的厉害啊……嗯……等会进去肯定舒服的要融化了……”说着自己也是更动情了，性器一跳一跳的和二宫和也软软的大腿内侧摩擦着。

“都说了……嗯……这种……啊！嗯啊~”体内的前列腺点被找到了，相叶雅纪坏笑着“现在是nino最H的时候啊……是谁在和你做H的事情呢？nino被谁弄得这么舒服啊？”

“嗯啊~啊……不要……啊……”二宫和也紧守着最后一丝羞耻不肯说出相叶雅纪想要的答案“nino……叫我的名字嘛……我会更硬的哦……”说完把在nino体内的三只手指弯曲起来，用力顶在让二宫和也能哭出来的点上狠狠的滑动。

“啊！要射了……被……被masaki弄得好舒服……想要まくん……まくん…进来……”相叶雅纪听到了想要的答案，抽出手指把硬挺的性器抵在柔软的入口磨蹭“nino……我爱你……”说完挺身把性器送到底，狠狠顶在前列腺点上。

“啊！啊……嗯……”二宫和也颤抖着身体射了出来，相叶雅纪没打算就这样放过他，处在高潮余韵中的身体格外敏感，腰间的挺送没有停下，一下一下都顶在刚才的位置，二宫和也的性器随着挺动一下一下的吐出剩余的精业，“啊嗯……まくん……啊！太深了！呜……好酸……”相叶雅纪双手按着腰，好像是要把二宫和也顶穿一样的狠狠动作着，听见二宫和也带着哭腔的求饶声，笑着搂着对方的腰，就这么插在体内让这个小可爱坐在自己的腿上，“所以nino舒服了就不管我了嘛……”

“啊……这样更深了……啊……masaki……”小可怜被顶的眼泪都流出来了，仿佛全身脱力一般，两只胳膊软软的搭在相叶雅纪的肩膀上，小小的性器有些疲软的蹭着两人的耻毛，顺着皮肤流下来的精业反射着色情的光泽，撒娇一样用嘴巴去蹭相叶雅纪的下巴“啊……啊……masaki……快点射出来嘛……我好累……”

相叶雅纪哭笑不得，怀里的小可爱满脸高潮后的红晕，马上就要睡着一样的声音软软乎乎的撒着娇，可是自己的小兄弟现在正是硬的发胀，才刚进去没一会，nino这个小坏蛋就开始撒娇求饶。在以往的性爱经验中也是这样，虽然相叶雅纪舍不得nino难受，但是自己通常这种时候也没有更多的精力去满足这种要自己停下的要求了。

“nino……舒服吗？嗯？再一会好吗？嗯……”相叶雅纪加速腰部的挺动，双手捏着柔软的臀肉好像在释放多余的快感，“nino的身体里太舒服了，我都舍不得出来了，啊……好舒服……”

二宫和也被顶的上下颠簸，只能靠双臂的力量维持平衡，屁股打在大腿上啪啪的发出声音，后穴的体液混着润滑液腻在交合的股间，分开时就发出粘腻的色情声音，听得二宫和也的性器又颤颤巍巍的硬了起来“嗯……masaki舒服吗？啊……再快一点……嗯……那里……还要……”

“nino真可爱啊……可爱的我快射出来了……”相叶雅纪拉过二宫和也紧紧抱在怀里，两个人的胸腹贴在一起，二宫和也的性器被夹在两人的下腹摩擦，随着顶弄顶端的液体濡湿了两人的耻毛，一下一下蹭在相叶雅纪的腹肌上。

相叶雅纪的下巴放在二宫和也的肩膀上，转过头色情的舔着二宫和也红红的耳朵“nino……啊……我要射了……可以吗？”

哑着嗓子吐着热气的相叶雅纪是二宫和也的死穴“啊……嗯啊……まくん……好舒服……我也要射了……啊……啊……再快点……啊……”

相叶雅纪快速抽动着，性器摩擦在二宫和也敏感的内壁上，前端的小眼一下一下顶在有些凸起的地方，舒爽的两眼发白，本能的加快抽送追求快感，忍不住呻吟出来“啊……nino……嗯……要射了……嗯……啊！啊……”

二宫和也感觉有什么在体内炸开了，比第一次高潮更猛烈的快感让他紧紧搂住了相叶雅纪的脖子，关不住的呻吟随着顶弄一下一下的漏出来。不知道什么时候射了出来，也不知道眼泪怎么就流出来了，相叶雅纪顺着余韵仍然浅浅的顶弄着，“呜……masaki……不要了……啊……”

“撒娇的nino太可爱了……弄疼你了吗？”相叶雅纪慢慢退出二宫和也的身体。

“爱拔桑……你是不是没带套子？”乳白色的液体顺着股间流到相叶雅纪的腿上，滴在沙发上。

“忘记了……啊！沙发！nino等一下！纸巾！”相叶雅纪一手托着二宫和也一手伸长了去拿抽纸，由于移动了身体，吧嗒吧嗒的液体止不住的往下流，“爱拔桑……笨蛋！”二宫和也颤抖着扶着相叶雅纪的腿站起来，红着脸跑向浴室，乳白色的液体顺着大腿流向细细的脚踝，红红的小脚趾踩在地板上留下浅浅的脚印，二宫和也猛地关上的门隔开了相叶雅纪赤裸裸的视线。

“好可爱……啊！”相叶雅纪想起来这个小可爱还没吃宵夜，收拾完自己走进厨房。

 

  
洗完澡的二宫和也擦着头发走出浴室就看见眼前这幅光景“相叶雅纪！给我把内裤穿上啊！一脸得意的做饭一点也不帅好嘛！”

今天的二宫和也和相叶雅纪在一起也是元气慢慢呢，可喜可贺可喜可贺。


End file.
